memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die "Q"-Krise
Q möchte ein Kind von Kathryn Janeway um das Q-Kontinuum zu retten. Es wird noch komplizierter, als eine weibliche Q eifersüchtig wird. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Die Supernova Die Crew beobachtet von der Brücke aus ein stellares Phänomen, sie sind begeistert und klatschen. Neelix ist ganz aus dem Häuschen und versucht Tuvok mit seiner Begeisterung zu überzeugen. Dann wird das Schiff erschüttert und Kim meldet, dass es sich dabei nur um den Rand der Schockwelle handelt. Janeway lässt Paris das Schiff beschleunigen, um in sichere Entfernung von der Supernova zu gelangen. Nur zwei andere Crews waren so nahe an einer Supernova wie die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Janeway fragt nach dem Champagner, beruhigt aber den entsetzten Neelix damit, dass dies nur eine Redensart gewesen sei. Der Doktor und Kes begeben sich nach dieser Erfahrung wieder auf die Krankenstation und B'Elanna Torres meldet, dass die Schilde nur einen geringen Energieverlust erlitten haben. Janeway fragt Chakotay, wann sie mit der Analyse der Kohlenstoffumwandlungsprozesse beginnen wollen. Chakotay empfiehlt dem Captain eine Ruhepause, da sie seit 14 Stunden auf der Brücke ist und so geht sie in ihr Quartier. Dort erlebt sie eine Überraschung: Ein rotes Bett mit Herzkissen steht dort. Q gibt sich zu erkennen und meint, es hätte keinen Zweck die Sicherheit zu rufen, denn er habe die Verbindung unterbrochen. Er drückt ihr ein Glas in die Hand und will auf sie beide anstoßen, doch Captain Janeway will nichts von einem „uns“ wissen. Sie bittet ihn zu gehen, doch Q lässt nicht locker. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen steckt er sie in ein hübsches Nachthemd und eröffnet ihr, dass er sie auserwählt habe, die Mutter seines Kindes zu werden. Akt I: Annäherungsversuche thumb|leftthumb|Q umwirbt Janeway in ihrem Quartier. Captain Kathryn Janeway ist entsetzt über das Erscheinen von Q. Sie stößt ihn von sich, steht aus dem Bett auf und bittet ihn zu gehen. Währenddessen holt sie sich einen Bademantel. Auf Qs rhetorische Frage, warum er sich wohl sie ausgesucht habe, antwortet Janeway, dass ihn wohl niemand haben wollte. Q zählt auf, welche alternativen Partnerinnen in Frage kamen: ein klingonischer Targ, die romulanische Kaiserin, einer Cyrillianischen Mikrobe, doch er habe sie ausgewählt, weil sie so stark und schön sei. Janeway ist jedoch überhaupt nicht interessiert und weicht Q aus. Q glaubt jedoch, dass Janeway das menschliche Ritual, sie sei schwer zu kriegen spielt. Er versteht dies aber als Herausforderung, die er annehmen will, und verschwindet. Captain Janeway informiert Chakotay über die Anwesenheit von Q und dass sie informiert werden will, wenn er irgendwo anders auftaucht oder es merkwürdige Vorfälle gibt. Chakotay fragt nach, was Q wollte, worauf Janeway ausweichend meint, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass er wieder kommt. Am nächsten Tag geht zunächst alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Als Chakotay in Janeways Büro kommt, um ihr die Carbonkompressionswerte zu geben, möchte er wissen, was genau Q wollte und sie erzählt ihm von Qs Kinderwunsch. Janeway hält dies jedoch für ein Tarnmanöver, da Q sicher Hintergedanken habe. Chakotay gibt zu, dass ihn dies zutiefst ärgere, auch wenn er nicht das Recht dazu habe. Prompt steht Q wieder im Raum – er will wissen, was Janeway an Chakotay finde – vielleicht die Tätowierung, spekuliert er, und schon hat Q sich eine ähnliche Tätowierung wie Chakotay ins Gesicht gezaubert. Captain Janeway lässt ihn einfach stehen und betont nochmals, dass sie an ihm nicht interessiert sei. Dann verlässt auch Chakotay den Raum und lässt Q zurück. thumb|Q versucht Paris und Kim auszuhorchen. Q bedrängt Tom und Harry auf dem Holodeck und will wissen, was er bei Captain Janeway falsch macht. Die Rosen auf der Brücke, die drabianische Liebessonnette, die er für sie geschrieben hat und das Ständchen, das er ihr im Bad gesungen hat – all das habe nicht gewirkt. Kim fragt, ob er schon einmal daran dachte, dass Janeway einfach kein Interesse an ihm hat. Tom und Harry wollen von ihm wissen, was er wirklich will, aber Q möchte nur einen Tipp wie er den Captain erobern kann. Tom rät ihm aufzugeben, bevor es noch peinlicher für ihn wird. Anschließend gehen Paris und Kim weiter, da von Q keine ehrliche Antwort zu erwarten sei. Dann versucht Q es bei Neelix, dem Getränkeschwenker. Doch auch dieser macht ihm keine Hoffnung, denn er weist Q nur darauf hin, dass der Captain unbestechlich sei. Q fragt Neelix, ob er den Captain nicht permanent besteche. Er meint, dass er Janeways Wohlwollen mit seinen Gerichten erkauft hat. Neelix betont, dass er vor allem loyal und aufrichtig ist, was Q nicht sei. thumb|Q versucht janeway mit Hunden zu bestechen. Captain Janeway arbeitet in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hört. Sie findet unter ihrem Schreibtisch einen jungen Hund. Sofort wird ihr klar, dass Q etwas damit zu tun haben muss und sofort ist dieser auch schon wieder da und will reden – angeblich will er nur reden. Q behauptet, er wolle ihr nun seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren. Er sei einsam und leer. Er wünsche sich eine Beziehung und Stabilität für sein Leben und eine Familie würde ihm dies geben. Doch sie glaubt ihm nicht. Er versucht es mit einer neuen Geschichte, in der er auf ihren Kinderwunsch eingeht, der ja vorhanden sei. Sie gibt zu, dass sie gerne ein Kind haben möchte, doch nicht mit ihm, da sie nicht die richtige Frau für ihn sei. Da meldet sich eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und meint, das wären wahre Worte. Es ist eine weibliche Q. Sie fragt Q brüsk, was er mit dieser Hündin mache und stellt klar, dass sie nicht den von Q erschaffenen jungen Hund meint. Akt II: Krieg im Kontinuum thumb|Janeway verlangt von Q eine Erklärung. Q fordert die weibliche Q auf, ihn nicht weiter zu verfolgen, während diese darauf besteht, dass er ins Kontinuum zurückkehrt. Sie berichtet, dass sie mit Q eine Beziehung über 4 Milliarden Jahre hatte und ist erbost, dass er sie wegen einer Sterblichen verlassen hat. Außerdem findet sie es unerhört, dass er mit dieser auch noch ein Kind will und so das Kontinuum mit Janeways DNA verunreinigen würde. Sie verlangt von Janeway, die Finger von ihm zu lassen. Daraufhin stellt Janeway klar, dass sie kein Interesse an den Q habe. Captain Janeway bittet die beiden daraufhin zu gehen, ihr Schiff zu verlassen und ihren Streit wo anders auszutragen. Doch bevor sie verschwinden wird Captain Janeway auf die Brücke gerufen und die beiden Q folgen ihr. Es sind von Kim zwei weitere Supernovae entdeckt worden und das Schiff kann den Schockwellen nicht entkommen, da das Warpfeld durch eine Subraumschockwelle von der Nova kollabiert ist. Janeway lässt die Schilde aktivieren, um das Schiff notdürftig zu schützen. Da Supernovae nur sehr selten auftreten, nämlich nur einmal in hundert Jahren, äußert Captain Janeway den Verdacht, dass Q etwas damit zu tun hat. Er drückt sich um die Antwort, meint, dass er sie nicht direkt verursacht habe, doch die weibliche Q bestätigt, dass er damit zu tun hat. Q beschwert sich darüber, dass die weibliche Q immer meckern muss und er sie deshalb verlassen habe. Q erklärt, dass er die Novae zumindest nicht direkt erschaffen habe. Die Schockwellen kommen immer näher und Captain Janeway bittet Q doch etwas zu tun, um ihnen entkommen zu können. Daraufhin schnipst er mit den Fingern und teleportiert sich und Captain Janeway von der Brücke der Voyager weg. Die weibliche Q folgt ihm, während das Schiff von der ersten Schockwelle erfasst wird und Chakotay der Crew befiehlt sich auf den Aufprall vorzubereiten. Captain Janeway findet sich in einem bürgerlichen Haus wieder - zur Zeit des amerikanischen Bürgerkriegs, im Kleid einer Südstaatlerin. Sie fragt wohin Q sie gebracht habe und rüttelt an der verschlossenen Tür. Q tritt als Soldat der Nordstaaten gekleidet herein und verkündet, dass sie nun im Q-Kontinuum sind. Er hat es so gestaltet, wie im amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg des 19. Jahrhunderts, damit sie verstehen kann, was los ist. Sie verlangt, sofort auf ihr Schiff zurückgebracht zu werden. Q jedoch will ihr klar machen, dass es hier um das Kontinuum im Ganzen geht. Das Land brennt, es herrscht ein Bürgerkrieg, der das Kontinuum zu vernichten droht. Akt III: Kriegswirren Der Tod von Quinn habe diesen Konflikt ausgelöst, da sein Tod das Kontinuum unterbrach. Er hat Chaos und Aufruhr verursacht. Trotz seines Todes hallten seine Worte in seinen Anhängern weiter. Seine Anhänger, unter anderem ihn selbst, die seine Lehren der Individualität weiter getragen haben. Die Kräfte des Status Q versuchten sie zu stoppen und der Bürgerkrieg begann. Die Supernovä, die beobachtet wurden, sind Auswirkungen davon, eine Art galaktisches Kreuzfeuer. Q bezeichnet dies als furchtbar, aber auch als wundervolle Gelegenheit. thumb|Q wird angeschossen. Q sieht in diesem Krieg aber auch Potenzial für positive Veränderungen, wie der Amerikanische Bürgerkrieg die Sklaverei abschaffte. Diese Veränderungen möchte er mit dem Kind herbeiführen. Captain Janeway versteht nicht, wie ein Kind da helfen könne. Qs Theorie ist, dass eine Mischung zwischen der Allmacht der Q und dem Mitgefühl der Menschen perfekt für eine neue Art von Q sei. Es würde ein Messias sein und Janeway würde die Mutter des Friedens werden. Er bezeichnet ihr Kind, alsEdelstein, der in den kosmischen See geworfen würde und Wellen von Mitgefühl würden an ferne Küsten des Universums gespült. Da beginnt ein Angriff auf das Haus und Q wird getroffen und blutet. Captain Janeway versorgt daraufhin seine Wunde. Das Feuer wird eingestellt – Q wird aufgefordert sich zu ergeben - doch er schießt zurück und das Gefecht beginnt von Neuem. Auf der Voyager sind viele Systeme ausgefallen, als die Schockwellen sie trafen. Tuvok meldet, dass die Schilde auf 20 % gefallen sind und es einen Hüllenbruch auf den Decks 9 bis 14 gibt. Außerdem wurden einige Crewmitglieder verletzt. Paris erkennt, dass der Warpantrieb ausgefallen ist und Kim stellt fest, dass die Schockwellen sie 16 Millionen Kilometer weit von ihrer letzten Position weggeschleudert haben. Die weibliche Q ist immer noch da und Chakotay will wissen, wo der Captain ist. Sie droht ihm, die gesamte Crew in die therinianische Eiszeit zu versetzen, doch ihre Kräfte scheinen vorübergehend verschwunden zu sein, sonst wäre sie längst nicht mehr hier, meint Chakotay. Er verlangt daraufhin Antworten und droht ihr andernfalls mit dem Schiffsgefängnis. thumb|Die Q ist vor Chakotay machtlos Q erzählt Chakotay also schließlich vom Krieg und den Zuständen im Kontinuum. Durch den Krieg werden die Subernovas ausgelöst und ihre Kräfte geschwächt. Das Einzige was nun hilft, ist eine Zusammenarbeit. CHakotay fragt, ob es einen Weg gibt ins Kontinuum zu gelangen. Die Q meint jedoch, dass "dieser klapprige Kahn und seine schwachsinnige Crew" dazu nicht in der Lage seien. Allerdings weist Tuvok sie darauf hin, dass der klapprige Kahn und seine schwachsinnige Crew im Moment ihre einzige Hoffnung sei. Widerwillig stimmt Q zu, die Voyager in das Kontinuum zu bringen. Janeway versorgt inzwischen Qs Wunden. Q meint, dass ein unsterbliches Wesen unglaubliche Munition erfindet, um ein anderes unsterbliches Wesen zu töten. Als die Q ihm die Kapitulation anbieten, geht Q mit einem Revolver zum Fenster, brüllt hinaus, dass er sich niemals ergeben wird und das Gefecht beginnt von neuem. Er fordert Janeway auf das Gewehr zu nehmen und das Feuer zu eröffnen, doch sie weigert sich zunächst. Als Q durch eine Explosion verletzt wird, zieht Janeway ihn weg und bringt ihn aus dem Raum. Akt IV: Lebensgefahr Die Q ist ungeduldig und geht B'Elanna Torres im Maschinenraum auf die Nerven. Torres macht ihr deutlich, dass sie in Ruhe arbeiten will und die Modifikationen bei den Sterblichen eine Weile dauern. Die Modifikationen gehen jedoch voran und das Schiff wird darauf vorbereitet in das Kontinuum einzudringen. Q meint, dass sie schnell ins Kontinuum gelangen muss, um zu verhindern, dass Q sich mit Janeway paart. Torres erklärt, dass sie nie fertig wird, wenn die Q sie andauernd bei der Arbeit unterbricht. Q meint daraufhin, dass sie schon immer klingonische Frauen wegen ihres feuerigen Temperamentes mochte. thumb|Janeway versorgt Qs Wunden Captain Janeway hat Q derweil in das befreundete Lager gebracht und seine Wunden versorgt. Der Captain hat über seine Idee nachgedacht, sie findet die Idee mit dem Kind gut, aber er solle es lieber mit seiner Q zeugen. Q ist entsetzt, da die Beziehung unter Q sich nicht auf physischer Ebene abspiele und die Q überhaupt nicht fähig zur Kopulation seien. Er erklärt, er wüsste gar nicht, wie zwei Q ein Kind zeugen sollten. Captain Janeway erklärt, sie würde ihr Kind, brächte sie eins zur Welt, gewiss nicht dem Kontinuum überlassen. Doch er "beruhigt" sie mit den Worten, dass er ihr das Kind überlassen würden, denn er sei als Vater ungeeignet; deswegen solle sie im Kontinuum bleiben und das Kind aufziehen. Sie macht ihm aber klar, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Verantwortung gegenüber der Crew nicht im Kontinuum bleiben könnte. Sie ist der Ansicht, das einem Kind die Werte und Ideale von seinen Eltern vermittelt werden müssen, denn nicht alles liegt in den Genen. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie jetzt in das Lager des Feindes gehen wird, um über einen Waffenstillstand zu verhandeln. Dort angekommen, hat man Q schon gefangen genommen und zum Tod verurteilt. Janeway spricht mit dem General der Kräfte des Status Q und appelliert daran, sich seine Argumente anzuhören. Auch Captain Janeway soll den Tod erleiden, wegen Kollaboration mit dem Feind. Die Q befiehlt Paris den Kurs des Schiffes zu ändern und die Geschwindigkeit anzupassen. Die Q erklärt, dass diese Supernovas durch den Bürgerkrieg erzeugt werden. Wenn sie im richtigen Augenblick in die Nova fliegen, könnten sie ins Kontinuum gelangen. Die Q befiehlt Torres den Warpantrieb zu deaktivieren und die Schilde mit Antiprotonenemissionen zu verstärken. Torres hat gewisse Zweifel, doch Chakotay lässt einen Kurs dorthin setzen. Die Voyager fliegt in eine Supernova und durch verschiedene Modifikationen übersteht sie dies und wird in das Kontinuum hineingezogen. Akt V: Frieden thumb|Der neue kleine Q Am Morgen des nächsten Tages werden Q und Captain Janeway von mehreren Soldaten an zwei Bäume gebunden. Q erinnert Janeway daran, dass einige Q im Kontinuum sie als Märtyrer sehen werden. Er meint auch, dass es etwas romantisches hat, gemeinsam in den Tod zu gehen. Janeway appelliert unterdessen an die Q. Sie will nicht um ihr Leben flehen, meint aber, dass die Q als allmächtige Wesen die Möglichkeit haben, einen Maßstab für alle Wesen in der Galaxis zu bieten. Q berichtet in seiner eigenen Rede inzwischen, dass er bereit ist seine Existenz den Prinzipien der Individualität und Freiheit zu opfern. Er fleht aber um das Leben von Captain Janeway, die Frieden stiften wollte und sein Leben veränderte. Der Colonel meint, dass seine Verantwortlungslosigkeit durch seine Rhetorik nicht kompensiert werden kann und verweigert auch eine Begnadigung Janeways. Das Erschießungskommando geht daraufhin in Stellung und die Soldaten legen mit ihren Gewehren auf Q und Janeway an. Doch bevor man auf sie feuern kann, wird das Lager von der Crew der Voyager und den Nordstaaten-Q angegriffen, sodass die Soldaten damit beschäftigt sind, ihre Stellung zu verteidigen. Die Nordstaatensoldaten beschädigen die anderen Q-Soldaten, während Chakotay und Paris den Captain und Q befreien. Die Feinde werden überwältigt, aber Janeway will, dass die Q Frieden schließen. Sie kann beide Seiten überzeugen Dann befehlen sowohl der Colonel, als auch Paris ihren Soldaten das Feuer einzustellen und die Kampfhandlungen enden. Q spricht mit seiner Frau und macht ihr den Vorschlag, zusammen ein Kind zu zeugen. Sie ist begeistert und einige Zeitlang flüstern sie miteinander. Dann berühren sich ihre Fingerspitzen und die Zeugung ist perfekt. Janeway fragt entsetzt, ob dies der gesamte Vorgang gewesen sei, dachte sie doch, dass Q mit ihr kopulieren wollte. Q meint, dass sie ihre Chance hatte und dieser nun nicht nachtrauern soll. Anschließend versetzen sie die Crew zurück auf das Schiff und auf ihren alten Kurs. Kim ortet mithilfe der Sensoren keine Anzeichen für Supernovae. Captain Janeway lässt Chakotay zur Sicherheit alle Standarddiagnosen durchführen, übergibt ihm das Kommando auf der Brücke und geht dann in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum. Dort sitzt bereits Q mit einem kleinen Jungen, seinem Sohn, auf dem Sofa. Er ist total vernarrt in den Kleinen und hat ihm bereits beigebracht, wie man kleine Planeten aus ihrer Umlaufbahn stößt. Janeway meint, dass er ihm stattdessen lieber Liebe und Verständnis lehren sollte. Q ist sich der Wichtigkeit dieser Fähigkeiten auch bewusst und bittet Captain Janeway daher, Patentante seines Sohnes zu werden. Sie fühlt sich von diesem Angebot geehrt und nimmt es an. Dann verschwindet Q mit seinem Sohn nach Hause ins Kontinuum, da die Mutter des Kleinen es nicht mag, wenn sie zu spät kommen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Diese Episode bildet zwischen und den mittleren Teil der Q-Trilogie. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Q and the Grey (episode) es:The Q and the Grey fr:Macrocosm (épisode) nl:The Q and the Grey pl:The Q and the Grey Q-Krise, Die